La Llegada de las Mary Sues
by Miss Jemand
Summary: Una de las clases menos conocidas en Hogwarts enseña a los nuevos alumnos lo que necesitan para sobrevivir en la escuela. Una parodia de citygirl1116 ! Traducción por Miss Jemand.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Hace muy poquito descubrí este escrito de __**Citygirl1116**__ y me divirtió bastante. Así pues, decidí pedirle permiso para traducirlo a Español, como ya otras personas habían hecho con otros de sus escritos. En cuanto me dio una respuesta afirmativa, me apresuré a traducirlo. Antes de nada quisiera decir que no es que esté en contra de las Mary Sues, porque respeto totalmente la bien merecida libertad de expresión, pero últimamente se dan tantos casos que dan ganas de catalogarlos… y eso es lo que esta chica, Citigirl1116, ha hecho en cierto modo. Por si queréis ver el original, el título es "**The Mary Sues Cometh".** Saludos, espero que lo disfrutéis ;) __**~MissJemand.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_La autora dijo "Que hayan disclaimers*", y los hubo, y fueron buenos._

**El Disclaimer Básico****® - **Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones que pertenecen y han sido creadas por JK Rowling. No se está haciendo dinero con la infracción del copyright. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

**El Disclaimer-sé-majo®** – Es una parodia. No te enfades.

**El !Disclaimer** – No estoy segura dónde se originó, pero parece ser una cosa!online. Si nunca lo has visto, te harás una idea. Simplemente no me enviéis un ensayo sobre el uso correcto de los signos de exclamación.

**El Juega-Sin-Cuidado-Con-Las-Normas Disclaimer** – No estoy segura de si esto bordea la línea de lo que está permitido en esta web. He sido abofeteada por los admins antes. Si esto es borrado y me abofetean otra vez, que así sea.

* * *

Bienvenidos a una de las menos conocidas, pero más útiles clases de Hogwarts! En esta clase no hay ningún movimiento tonto de varita, les prepararé para reconocer y evitar uno de los grandes riesgos asociados con la asistencia a Hogwarts –la peligrosa sobre-población de Mary Sues!

Esta clase abarcará las Sues más básicas, enseñándoles cómo reconocerlas e identificarlas correctamente. A los alumnos que adquieran una "E" o más en sus T.I.M.O.S. se les permitirá continuar a Sues Avanzadas.

**Materiales de clase requeridos:**

-La Completa Guía Ilustrada de las Mary Sues (Cuarta Edición) por Citigirl.

-Un intacto sentido del humor.

* * *

¡Empecemos! Esta es la primera cuestión que tenemos que plantearnos a nosotros mismos – ¿Qué es una Mary Sue? ¡Son una plaga en el mundo del fanfiction! Las Sues son variadas, cambiantes y eternas.

¿Y cómo sabemos –se preguntarán – si es una Mary Sue a lo que nos estamos enfrentando? Hay unas pocas pruebas de fuego para reconocer a una Sue:

_El pelo_ – Por alguna razón, lo que más destaca en muchas Mary Sues parece ser su pelo. Aunque puede ser de cualquier color, liso o rizado, siempre es largo y "cae en cascada". Puede también ser resplandeciente, reluciente, atractivamente desordenado, ondeado por el viento y puede tener bonitos reflejos que siempre son _totalmente_ naturales.1 El pelo de ua Sue nunca está bufado, incluso si está húmedo. Las Mary Sues suelen estar siempre acicalándose el pelo, así llaman la atención con él y deslumbran a la gente con su belleza.

_El cuerpo_ – Una Sue deslumbrará a los hombres y desafiará las leyes físicas siendo a la vez pequeña, pero no demasiado bajita, y delgada, pero no demasiado flaca. Incluso si la Sue es sólo una Niña!Sue, tendrá unos pechos perfectos. Este es probablemente el resultado de ser una fantástica jugadora de Quidditch y una excelente bailarina.

_Los ojos _– Una Sue no está limitada a los colores normales de los ojos, sino que puede tener ojos desde gamas de colores del lila al rojo, hasta fantásticamente multicolores. Si una Sue tuviera ojos de un solo color, como lo son el azul o el marrón, éstos serían inevitable descritos con metáforas malas como "como el cielo" o "chocolate".

_Habilidades especiales_ – Aparte de ser la alumna más lista de Hogwarts y la estrella del equipo de Quidditch en cualquiera de las casas que escoja, la Sue debe ser una Vidente, una animaga, una experta en magia sin varita, en aparición (en los terrenos de Hogwarts), en la legilimancia y la oclumancia, una cantante y bailarina fabulosa y/o una hablante de múltiples lenguajes extranjeros. Puede que también sea capaz de controlar el tiempo atmosférico y/o hablar con animales.

* * *

Para su comodidad, nuestras lecciones de Sue seguirán una práctico formato de guía de referencias:

**Nombre:** Tipo de Sue.

**Posibles Alias:** Otros nombres que la Sue usa.

**Padres:** ¿De dónde vino la Sue?

**Su historia:** ¿Por qué está en Hogwarts, y qué le pasará a lo largo del fanfic?

**Interés(es) romántico(s):** ¡De lejos, la característica más importante de cualquier fanfic Sue!

**Otras Características Definitorias:** Qué más hace que esta Sue sea una Sue?

* * *

**Visión General:** Estas son las Sues que serán explicadas en la clase.

**-GemelaPerdidaHaceMuchoTiempo!Sue**

**-Oscura!Sue**

**-PasadoTrágico!Sue**

**-Extranjera!Sue** (incluyendo la siempre popular Americana!Sue)

**-Hija!Sue** (incluyendo HijaDeVoldemort!Sue, HijaDeSnape!Sue, HijaDeSirius!Sue e HijaDeRemus!Sue. Ahora hay que incluir NietaDeDumbledore!Sue)

**-Adulta!Sue** (Inclueyndo NuevaMiembroDeLaOrdenDelFénix!Sue y NuevaProfesora!Sue)

**-Merodeadora!Sue** (Incluyendo la sección especial Lily!Sue)

**-Muggle!Sue** (Incluyendo !Sue y QueridaPorVoldemort!Sue)

**-Canon!Sue** (Incluyendo Hermione!Sue, Ginny!Sue, PersonajeSecundari!Sue)

**-Rebelde!Sue** (Incluyendo Gótica!Sue, Punk!Sue y BuscaProblemas!Sue)

Esto es todo por hoy; en nuestra próxima clase, empezaremos un examen más profundo sobre la GemelaPerdidaHaceMuchoTiempo!Sue.

1. Gótica!Sue y Punk!Sue son posibles excepciones.


	2. GemelaPerdidaHaceMuchoTiempo Sue

**GemelaPerdidaHaceMuchoTiempo!Sue**

Hoy consideraremos las dos ramas principales de la **GemelaPerdidaHaceMuchoTiempo!Sue**, que son **GemelaDeHarry!Sue** y **GemelaDeDraco!Sue**. Tengan en cuenta que estas lecciones son sólo una vista general, y las características básicas de nuestras Sues pueden ser alteradas por los autores del fanfic, para que así puedan dar uso de ese tan querido himno de todos los escritores Sue: "¡Ella no es una Mary Sue!". Por favor, tengan en mente que cuando La Autora dice en su sumario que su personaje no es una Mary Sue, inevitablemente lo es.

* * *

**Nombre:** GemelaDeHarry!Sue

**Posibles Alias:** (Inserta-el-nombre-de-la-autora-aquí) Potter, "La Niña que Sobrevivió".

**Padres:** Típicamente Lily/James, aunque ha habido casos aislados de Lily/Voldemort o Lily/Snape. A pesar de ser la mujer más santa en todos los fanfiction, realmente Lily pilló por todas partes.

**Su Historia:** GemelaDeHarry!Sue, a quien JK Rowling se le olvidó mencionar, escapó también de aquella fatal noche con una sola cicatriz por motivos que la autora no puede explicar completamente. Entonces, por una razón que la autora no puede explicar completamente, fue enviada a vivir con otra familia muggle diferente en lugar de los Dursleys. Vive en la odiosa miseria durante años, incluso cuando cumple los once años nadie se percata de su existencia porque su carta de Hogwarts se pierde en el correo, probablemente debido a las malvadas maquinaciones de Voldemort, que está tratando de alejarla de sus destino. Entonces, cuando alcanza los catorce o los quince, dependiendo del año en el que La Autora quiere que la historia tenga lugar, ella es descubierta por medios que La Autora nunca explica realmente. Ella está encantada de descubrir que en realidad es adoptada y es la gemela perdida de el famoso Harry Potter, porque siempre ha sabido que una parte de ella le faltaba. Va a Hogwarts, donde es instantáneamente aceptada e inmediatamente aprende toda la magia que a los demás les ha llevado cinco años aprender, simplemente porque ella es así de guay. Obtiene notas perfectas, porque ella es así de guay, y Harry está muy feliz de hacerla capitana de Quidditch, porque ella es así de guay. Entonces Dumbledore revela **La Profecía Incluso Más Importante Perdida Hace Mucho Tiempo**, en la que es su destino enamorarse de Draco o Ron y salvar a su hermano gemelo Harry (con quien instantáneamente descubre una profunda afinidad) y al mundo del supremamente malvado Voldemort. Ella debe morir trágicamente en el proceso, pero no pasa nada porque o el amor de Draco o el amor de Ron la pueden devolver a la vida.

Después de la caída de Voldemort, ella se convierte en una famosa Auror y/o Ministra de Magia, mientras que su hermano gemelo Harry desaparece en la oscuridad, preguntándose cómo el tipo que da nombre a la saga de libros acabó tan jodido.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s): **Es el destino de la GemelaDeHarry!Sue enamorarse de Ron o Draco, depende de si a La Autora le gustan los chicos majos patosos o los burlones chicos bonitos. Si es Ron, él repentinamente se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Hermione son puramente fraternales. A Hermione no le importará, porque ella se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Ron son totalmente platónicos. Si su destino es estar con Draco, él se dará cuenta repentinamente de que ha estado siempre equivocado sobre los mestizos y sobre Harry, renunciará a su malvada forma de ser y a su malvada familia y cambiará de bando.

GemelaDeHarry!Sue se casará indudablemente con uno de ellos, y éstos se convertirán en ModeloBuenorro!Draco y FamosoJugadorDeQuidditch!Ron.

**Otras Características Definitorias:** La naturaleza de la GemelaDeHarry!Sue requiere que como mínimo se parezca un poco a Harry, pero ser una Mary Sue requiere ser bellísima. Probablemente tendrá el cabello negro, largo y brillante, y ojos verdes que "parecen esmeraldas". Tendrá también una cicatriz como la de Harry, aunque puede estar en otro lugar (por alguna razón, la clavícula parece ser popular), pero debe ser visible para que todo el mundo sepa que ella es "La-Niña-que-Sobrevivió", y devastadoramente sexy, porque las cicatrices lo son, y lo sabes. Tendrá (naturalmente) un cuerpo perfecto.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Extranjera!Sue, Rebelde!Sue.

* * *

**Nombre:** GemelaDeDraco!Sue

**Posibles Alias:** (Inserta-el-nombre-de-la-autora-aquí) Malfoy, (Bonito-Largo-Nombre-En-Latín) Malfoy, (Nombre-Realmente-De-Moda-Americano) Malfoy, (Lo-saqué-totalmente-de-constelaciones-punto-com) Malfoy.

**Padres:** Lucius/Narcissa, o si La Autora quiere añadir algo de escándalo extra: Lucius/Bellatrix, Lucius/Cualquier Mujer Extremadamente Bella y Malvada.

**Su Historia:** GemelaDeDraco!Sue es remarcablemente similar a la GemelaDeHarry!Sue en que J.K. Rowling también olvidó mencionarla, y en que ella también fue enviada lejos a vivir con otra familia por una razón que La Autora no puede explicar completamente, además de que crece en un ambiente de odiosa miseria. ¡Con suerte es descubierta y va a Hogwarts! Ella y Draco se odian mutuamente durante más o menos un párrafo, entonces descubren su fantástica afinidad!gemela. GemelaDeDraco!Sue es sorteada en Slytherin también, incluso cuando ella no es malvada, e incluso cuando Draco no es realmente malvado (sólo aterrorizado por fanfic!Lucius, que es un bidimensional asesino de muggles, violador de hijos, pateador de cachorritos súper villano) y sólo necesita un abrazo (Citygirl quiere llorar cuando ve que la gente sigue intentando usar esa excusa para Draco); ambos gemelos se las arreglan para convertir a todos los demás Slytherin en buenas personas. Excepto a Pansy, claro, porque las autoras de fanfics la consideran una zorra. Habiendo redimido a su hermano Y la completa casa Slytherin, va a derrotar a Voldemort de algún modo que La Autora nunca explica completamente. Naturalmente, GemelaDeDraco!Sue se enamora de Harry, y Draco está muy disgustado por ello durante aproximadamente un párrafo. Entonces él recuerda que está en el lado correcto ahora, y que él y Harry son compañeros y que es el mejor hombre que puede casarse con ella. El único y real propósito de Harry en el fic es hacer largos discursos sobre la belleza de GemelaDeDraco!Sue, quien otra vez lo deja preguntándose cómo el chico que da nombre a la saga de libros acaba tan jodido.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s): **Harry, aunque es posible que tenga un lío con algún Slytherin (probablemente Chico!Blaise), antes de descubrir que Harry es su verdadero destino.

**Otras Características Definitorias:** Para más rareza, GemelaDeDraco!Sue no tiene que parecerse a Draco. Como una regla general tendrá pelo largo (al menos hasta la cintura), rubio platino y unos ojos fríos azul grisáceo. Será delgada y de pequeña estatura, excepto por su voluptuoso y natural pecho (que en el mundo del fanfic es la complexión ideal para el Quidditch). Unos pocos autores, en un intento de ser diferentes, le dan el pelo muy oscuro (al menos hasta la cintura de largo), con las esperanzas de lograr un contraste Belatrix/Narcissa y asumiendo que éste será un camuflaje para el hecho de que ella es una Sue. No lo será.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Extranjera!Sue, Rebelde!Sue.


	3. Oscura Sue

_Un pequeño y corto capítulo ya que siento que puedo usar un poco de humor después de la última semana, y espero que otros puedan también, ¿ y qué mejor diversión que reírse de las Sues? Pero ahora en serio, espero que estéis todos bien, y si podéis, donad algo de tiempo o dinero para ayudar a las gentes afectadas por el Huracán Katrina…(final del anuncio de servicio público de CG). [Nota de la Traductora: Como ya podéis ver, este comunicado de la autora pertenece al 2005.]_

**Para nuestra siguiente lección, nos centraremos en Oscura!Sue. Oscura!Sue es un caso difícil porque la perfecta naturaleza de una Sue la previene de de ser lo suficientemente malvada como para ser interesante. Puede que La Autora trate de convencerles de que si Oscura!Sue no es alegre y entusiasta no es realmente una Sue. ****¡No se dejen engañar!**

**Nombre: **Oscura!Sue.

**Posibles Alias:** Oscura!Sue necesita un Oscuro!Nombre, sólo así sabremos que ella es Oscura! Nombres como "Raven" y "Shadow" y "Voldemortina" son populares para la Oscura!Sue (Verán, están pensando que me inventé el último, pero no lo hice). Por supuesto, Oscura!Sue puede llamarse también "Ashlee" (no inspira exactamente miedo acongojante, y lo que es más, realmente las fuerzas del mal llamarían a su hija así? Pueden imaginarse el panorama cuando acaba de nacer: "La Princesa de la Oscuridad… la heredera del trabajo de toda nuestra vida para purificar el mundo de los magos… ella deberá destruir el lado de la luz… y la llamaremos… _Ashlee_").

**Padres:** Las posibilidades son infinitas: Voldemort/cualquier mujer (o hombre, joder, es un fanfic) Mortífaga, los Malfoys, los Lestranges, los No-nombrados-pero-realmente-verdaderamente-super-duper-malvados Mortífagos, George W. Bush, una Gran Orgía de Mortífagos… quién sabe.

**Su Historia:** Lo que necesitan saber sobre Oscura!Sue es que ella es malvaaaaaada, pero solo en un modo devastadoramente sexy. Sus padres son Mortífagos (o Voldemort) y por lo tanto ella fue criada en una gran mansión y ellas muy rica, y se pasa los días abusando de los elfos domésticos, pero nos gusta de cualquier modo porque dice cosas inteligentes y sarcásticas. Y está buena.

Ella es enviada a Hogwarts para hacerse pasar por una estudiante, pero su verdadero y no-tan-secreto-plan es matar a Harry. Aunque será sorteada en Slytherin, inmediatamente se hace amiga de Harry y sus colegas. Esto es todo parte de su "plan" ya que, para matar a Harry, primero tiene que acercarse a él. A La Autora le gustaría que pensaramos que, por alguna razón, sólo puede matarlo si sale con él, pero todos sabemos que es una manera transparente para que se enamore de Harry y, ¡voilà! ¡Conflicto instantáneo! ¡! ¡Qué argumento más original! Dejemos que haya angustia. ¿Decidirá su destino malvado o el chico que ama? Oh, ¿QUÉ escogerá? Harry y sus amigos son torpemente ajenos a las angustiosas maquinaciones de Oscura!Sue, y en un chocante y completamente inesperado giro del argumento, Harry empieza a "sentir algo por ella". Finalmente después de un párrafo entero de búsqueda personal de su alma, Oscura!Sue cambia completamente su punto de vista del mundo y decice que destruirá a sus malvados padres y/o a Voldemort de un modo que La Autora no explica completamente. Mientras que Harry a Harry se le reconoce el haberla redimido de la oscuridad, todavía queda a un lado por su total fabulosidad, y otra vez, le toca joderse.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** Oscura!Sue debe salir con Draco en algún punto de la historia. La Autora tratará hacernos pensar que es porque los padres de Sue quieren que salga con él, pero en realidad es para apaciguar a sus lectoras fangirl de Tom Felton, porque a las fangirls lo aman y si ella no sale con Draco las fangirls reaccionarán con reviews que dicen cosas como "omg xk s tan mala cn draco ks ttlmnt hot y s cmo mi fav dberian slir jnts (PLZ R&R MI SROTIA, BSS) !1!" Un común giro en este asunto es que Draco y Oscura!Sue están ya prometidos, formando parte de una especie de matrimonio concertado, causando incluso más angustia falsa. Pero, como ella ha sido redimida, tiene que enamorarse de Harry, que es su verdadero amor & destino, etc etc etc. Esto apaciguará a las fangirls de Daniel Radcliffe, que dejarán reviews exactamente como el ya mostrado anteriormente, sólo que con "harry" en el lugar de "draco".

**Otras Características Definitorias:** Por el simple motive de que La Autora no es una gran fan de la sutileza, Oscura!Sue tendrá probablemente el pelo negro ya que con esto y el nombre oscuro se indica que ella es oscura. Oscura!Sue tendrá probablemente Oscuras!HabilidadesMágicas, incluyendo las maldiciones imperdonables y otros hechizos que la misma autora se inventa porque piensa que suenan a Latín, y además es una animaga, convirtiéndose en algo vagamente oscuro, como un cuervo o un gato negro. Puede también tener ojos de color rojo (o mejor aún, ojos que _se vuelven_ rojos cuando experiencia una emoción fuerte) para demostrar que es mala.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** Rebelde!Sue, GemelaPerdidaHaceMuchoTiempo!Sue

* * *

He pensado en añadir otra a la lista- "AutoraYSusAmigas!Sue"


	4. PasadoTrágico Sue

Aunque Citygirl no tiene educación formal en psicología, realmente ha terminado por creer que PasadoTrágico!Sue existe como un medio de La Autora para complacer su fascinación por lo oscuro y lo macabro. La Autora les dirá que esta PasadoTrágico!Sue no es una Sue por todos los problemas debidos a toda la tragedia. ¡No se dejen engañar!

**Nombre:** PasadoTrágico!Sue

**Posibles Alias:** Como no hay ningún nombre cliché en particular para niños trágicamente abandonados, La Autora es libre de dar rienda suelta a su imaginación de ridículos-nombres-creados-por-ella. Esto, desgraciadamente, nos lleva a un resultado en el que PasadoTrágico!Sue acaba cargando con múltiples nombres que suenan como si La Autora los hubiera creado dejando que su gato caminara sobre su teclado. Normalmente es porque así fue. PasadoTrágico!Sue puede tener cualquier nombre, a pesar de su origen étnico o el periodo temporal en el que viva, ya que eso puede ser explicado cuando descubrimos que es adoptada –ya que siempre lo es.

**Padres:** Esto es irrelevante, porque PasadoTrágico!Sue siempre es adoptada, a menudo en múltiples ocasiones o al menos una sola vez por las Fuerzas del Mal. Ser adoptada es el sello de PasadoTrágico!Sue, pero La Autora puede cumplirlo de varias maneras, siendo estas las más populares:

PasadoTrágico!Sue es abandonada por sus padres, a) por ser mágica, b) por no ser mágica, c) porque son malvados, d) por ninguna razón en particular.

Los padres de PasadoTrágico!Sue murieron de alguna manera particularmente trágica mientras ella estaba observándolo todo.

**Su Historia:** Al elaborar el cuento del pasado de PasadoTrágico!Sue, La Autora no se ve obligada a ceñirse a la realidad, la credibilidad o el buen gusto. Nada es demasiado horrible o retorcido de soportar para PasadoTrágico!Sue. Ella ha sido abandonada, huérfana, abusada, vencida, encerrada en un cuchitril, muerta de hambre, quemada, mutilada, asfixiada, ahogada, violada, molestada, secuestrada, torturada, conducida al intento de suicidio, abducida por alienígenas, ritualmente sacrificada a los dioses paganos, descuartizada, atacada por perros salvajes y asaltada por desastres naturales. Su casa fue quemada hasta los cimientos o de alguna manera reducida a escombros (mientras ella estaba dentro, por supuesto). Fue víctima de algún tipo de persecución debido a sus poderes especiales porque todo el mundo está celoso de ella. Fue forzada a atender al curso del segundo año de microeconomía de Citygirl. Hubo muchos, muchos momentos en su vida en los que escapó por los pelos con valentía y siguió adelante. Ella está muy marcada, pero de alguna manera eso es realmente sexy y no afecta a su belleza en lo más mínimo (La Autora utilizará la frase "cicatrices emocionales" liberalmente). Después de todo esto ella es muy estoica, mantiene siempre la firmeza, tira de ella misma a través de sus propios esfuerzos, y otros clichés.

Entonces, va a Hogwarts. En realidad no hay razón por la que ella no haya ido allí en su primer año, así que tenemos que asumir que fue porque sus malvados padres adoptivos no querían que fuera y ella estaba muy ocupada siendo secuestrada por las Fuerzas del Mal, o estaba en el hospital luchando contra el cáncer, la polio o la nariz moqueante al mismo tiempo. Conoce a todo el mundo en Hogwarts y es instantáneamente aceptada porque es guapa. Es reacia a hablar de su trágico pasado, pero deja caer suficientes detalles para que los demás puedan ser impresionados por cuán estoica y valiente es. Por suerte, los poderes especiales por los que ha sido perseguida son útiles, ya que a pesar de llegar a Hogwarts en el quinto año sin educación mágica, ya está a la cabeza de todos los demás estudiantes. Esto le permite concentrarse en otras cosas, como hacer que la gente sienta pena de ella. Se enamora de cualquier personaje masculino que sea el favorito de La Autora, pero hay muchos capítulos en los que La Autora explica la angustia que PasadoTrágico!Sue siente al enamorarse debido a sus cicatrices emocionales. Los lectores se saltan estos capítulos porque son aburridos y lo que realmente quieren es llegar a los capítulos con obscenidades. Estas obscenidades ocurren normalmente después del capítulo en el que PasadoTrágico!Sue vierte su alma en el personaje masculino favorito de La Autora y éste la consuela, porque en los fanfic las confesiones más grandes del mundo parecen llevar al sexo. Naturalmente, enamorarse del personaje masculino favorito de La Autora la hace olvidar su pasado trágico, por lo que puede vivir su _felices para siempre_.

¿Voldemort? ¿Voldemort quién?

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** PasadoTrágico!Sue puede enamorarse de cualquiera, pero Harry y Draco son las opciones más populares porque así pueden establecer un lazo entre sus mutuas trágicas infancias. (Nota: aunque no es una evidencia del canon que la infancia de Draco fuera particularmente trágica, Fanfic!Draco siempre tiene una infancia abusiva rival de la de PasadoTrágico!Sue). PasadoTrágico!Sue definitivamente no sale con nadie más que su verdadero amor, pero puede que haya tenido algún novio en el pasado. Murió. Una vez se enamora de Harry o Draco, todos los recuerdos trágicos se desvanecen y es delirantemente feliz.

**Otras Características Definitorias:** PasadoTrágico!Sue es tan bella como lo son todas las Sues, y como otra vez no hay cliché para la apariencia de PasadoTrágico!Sue, La Autora es libre de hacer su apariencia lo más inverosímil posible, y lo hace. Como previamente hemos mencionado, PasadoTrágico!Sue tiene cicatrices resultantes de su pasado trágico. Estas son visibles, o pueden estar estratégicamente colocadas para ser cubiertas por su ropa la mayoría del tiempo. Naturalmente, PasadoTrágico!Sue es muy tímida para que la gente vea sus heridas, y aún así por alguna razón todo el mundo acaba viéndolas, por lo que pueden sentir lástima por ella.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con: **Extranjera!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Canon!Sue


	5. Extranjera Sue

En este capítulo hablaremos de la Extranjera!Sue. Extranjera!Sue incluye cualquier Sue que no sea inglesa. Americana!Sue, no obstante, es tan común en los fanfiction que será tratada por separado más tarde en este mismo capítulo.

**Nombre:** Extranjera!Sue

**Posibles Alias:** Frecuentemente La Autora decidirá hacer a Extranjera!Sue de un país del cual no tiene ningún conocimiento cultural. Por lo tanto, dará a Extranjera!Sue un nombre inventado que ella piensa que suena por el estilo. Frecuentemente este nombre inventado significa algo en el lenguaje del país extranjero. Y muchas veces esto no significa que La Autora quiera que lo signifique. Más a menudo, La Autora no escogerá una sola nacionalidad, y como no conoce las diferencias, las usará todas. Por lo tanto, Extranjera!Sue acabará llamándose "Genevieve Sakuri Svetlana Leilani Brunhilde O'Malley Garcia Bjornson Al-Tahimi Smith" o algo igual de cutre.

**Padres:** Extranjera!Sue puede tener un padre extranjero y otro inglés, o dos extranjeros. Sin tener en cuenta su origen étnico, ellos son o abusivos o están muertos. Si Extranjera!Sue es Rebelde!Extranjera!Sue, entonces son abusivos. Si es Trágica!Extranjera!Sue, murieron. Trágicamente.

**Su Historia:** Extranjera!Sue viene a Hogwarts de una escuela mágica que puede ser Beauxbatons, Durmstrang o una que no se menciona porque La Autora no sabe cómo llamarla. Lo más probable es que su anterior escuela fuera destruida por Voldemort y ella fuera su objetivo principal –y casualmente también la única superviviente. No importa el motivo, porque ella es guapa y tiene un acento sexy. Es la mejor estudiante que Hogwarts haya visto jamás gracias a ese tipo de magia especial que aprende en el lugar del que viene, que además le servirá de mucha ayuda para derrotar a Voldemort en el caso en que La Autora recuerde que Voldemort existe. Normalmente no lo hace, porque Extranjera!Sue está muy ocupada angustiándose, convirtiéndose en una estrella del Quidditch y haciendo que todo el mundo se enamore de ella.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** Todo ser viviente y posiblemente algún objeto inanimado. Extranjera!Sue es exótica, lo que en la mente de La Autora significa que es una zorra. Harry, Draco, Ron, Cedric, Oliver Wood… todo aquel que La Autora considere atractivo se enamorará de Extranjera!Sue. Probablemente acabará con Harry o Draco, pero sólo después de que todos los hombres y posiblemente algunas mujeres le hayan declarado su amor.

**Otras Características Definitorias:** Si ha pensado sobre ello, La Autora puede haberse dado cuenta de que a veces la gente de otros países habla idiomas que no son el inglés. Intentará impresionar al lector haciendo que Extranjera!Sue diga cosas en otro idioma. Como La Autora no habla ese lenguaje, utilizará un traductor online como Babelfish.

Por pequeño ejemplo, utilizaremos el siguiente pasaje:

_Hola, soy Extranjera!Sue y el resultado de la mente de una adolescente con mucho tiempo y sin sentido de la realidad. Mira mi adorable y perfecto cuerpo. Soy buena en todo e increíblemente exótica, y todos los chicos están enamorados de mí._

En francés traducido online, aparece esto:

_Salut, je suis étrangère! Sue et le résultat de l'esprit d'un adolescent avec un temps long et n'a pas de sens de __la réalité__. Regardez mon corps adorable et parfaite. __Je suis bon à tout et imprenable exotiques, et tous les enfants sont en amour avec moi._

Como La Autora no habla francés, asume que esto es correcto y todos somos fantásticamente impresionados con su habilidad para hablar francés. Pero tradúzcanlo de nuevo al español y verán cuánto sentido tiene después de dos rondas de traductor online:

_Hola, soy un extraño! Debido y el resultado de la mente de una adolescente con mucho tiempo y no tiene sentido de mi realidad. Mira cuerpo adorable y perfecto. Soy bueno en todo y el impresionante exóticas, y todos los niños están enamorados de mí._

(Frecuentemente recibo e-mails spam que se parecen a eso, usualmente ofreciéndome agrandar partes del cuerpo que no poseo.)

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Hija!Sue.

* * *

**Nombre:** Americana!Sue

**Posibles Alias: **Una de las más notables características de una Americana!Sue parece ser su nombre (si puedes llamarlo así). Hay muchas maneras en las que La Autora crea un nombre para Americana!Sue. Estas son:

Golpear el teclado con su frente diversas veces (Casualmente, yo hago lo mismo cuando leo esos fanfic). Ejemplo: jnf;;gvc jxfdrekgkroegkre ghnbtrhiribjn. En el mundo en el que vive La Autora, eso es un nombre "creativo". Americana!Sue es probablemente llamada por un apodo. Puede ser "jnf;". O tal vez "Kat (con una K hey!)." No tiene por qué tener una conexión con el nombre.

Escoger un Estado. ¿Qué mejor manera de indicar que es Americana que llamándola como un Estado? Esto puede variar desde Estados que la gente usa a veces como nombres (Virginia, Dakota) a estados que la gente no usa (Wisconsin, New Hampshire, Oregon). Entonces, le dan una forma creativa al escribirlo: Verjyynyah, Decodaa, Wyzkawncyyne, Nue Hha'amptur, Aurigawnne.

Como América es un crisol de culturas, ¿por qué no darle un nombre internacional? Entonces volvemos de nuevo a "Genevieve Sakuri Svetlana Leilani Brunhilde O'Malley Garcia Bjornson Al-Tahimi Smith".

**Padres: **A menudo Americana!Sue ha sido adoptada por unos padres muggles majos, normales y de clase media, sorprendentemente como los de La Autora. Entonces son brutalmente asesinados por Voldemort (probablemente porque le dijeron a La Autora que hiciera sus deberes y "dejara de escribir esas ridículas historias de Harry Potter"). Naturalmente, sus verdaderos padres están o están muertos, o son malvados, o están en prisión.

**Su Historia:** Americana!Sue viene a Hogwarts porque 1.) sus padres fueron asesinados y ella está en peligro, 2.) su escuela de magia americana, que está inevitablemente en Salem, fue destruida y ella era el objetivo/la única superviviente, 3.) sólo porque La Autora es americana y BAH, los americanos son _COOL_. Prueba que es increíblemente moderna introduciendo a sus amigos británicos cosas milagrosas como los ordenadores, la música punk y la ropa "zorrona" (que, como ya sabéis, ellos no tienen en Inglaterra…). Aparentemente el sistema de la escuela de magia americana es tan vastamente superior, que la Americana!Sue es de lejos la estudiante más lista y más talentosa que nadie en Hogwarts, y por eso no necesita estudiar y se pasa el tiempo tonteando con chicos y haciendo bromas personales que sólo tienen gracia entre La Autora y sus amigas. Todos los chicos se enamoran de ella, porque BAH, los americanos son _COOL_, y La Autora piensa en ello, por lo que vence a Voldemort por ser _COOL_, aunque el objetivo del fic no es ni Voldemort ni Harry, sino la ropa "zorrona" y, a menudo, su maquillaje.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** Harry o Draco, o posiblemente Sirius o Remus en los fics de los Merodeadores. Inevitablemente ven cuán _cool_ es y se ven encantados por su "actitud" americana, impresionándose de que ella tenga un ipod y… un lápiz de ojos, aparentemente.

Otras Características Definitorias: Americana!Sue a menudo viene con los amigos de Americana!Sue, que también tienen nombres como jghlshjtm o Myshhigenne. También viene con un armario de ropa de putón, que consiste mayormente en minifaldas de cuero, tejanos que dejan ver el culo, medias de rejilla, camisetas sin mangas y botas FM*. Probablemente tiene también un tatoo/piercing, porque es _COOL_.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Hija!Sue.

*Nota de la Traductora: FM = Fuck Me… /_fóllame_, por si alguno aún no lo ha pillado xD/.


	6. Hija Sue

Bienvenidos a la clase seis. Esta noche, tendremos en consideración las Hija!Sues. Esta edición más reciente incluye también NietaDeDumbledore!Sue.

Debido a la proliferación de los diferentes tipos de Hija!Sue, presentaremos este capítulo de una forma un poco diferente, para así incluir cada sección en particular de Hija!Sue. No obstante, a la autora le gustaría ofrecer una opinión general sobre todas las Hija!Sues. Antes de nada, nunca, nunca, nunca en mi larga carrera profesional del fanfiction, he visto un buen personaje que sea la hija de Snape, Sirius o Remus. Me gustaría encontrar tal fic, si existe, así que si alguien puede recomendarme alguno y yo estoy de acuerdo con que es bueno, les daré un regalo. Y ese regalo es mi felicidad, que es lo que quieren en realidad en esta vida…

Y ahora, vayamos a la lección.

En aras de la brevedad, el summary de la historia de cada Hija!Sue estará bastante condensado. Además, este capítulo tiene una nueva característica… usando los más modernos métodos científicos, incluyendo horas y horas de minuciosa investigación (no, en serio, tuve un día muy aburrido en el trabajo) he descubierto el nombre MÁS frecuente de cada tipo de Hija!Sue, y he hecho mención honorable de otros nombres, con premios totalmente arbitrarios que me inventé.

Ahora, veamos las cuatro ramas principales de Hija!Sue. Éstas son: HijaDeVoldemort!Sue, HijaDeSnape!Sue, HijaDeSirius!Sue e HijaDeRemus!Sue, seguida por la sección de NietaDeDumbledore!Sue. Empezaremos por HijaDeVoldemort!Sue:

* * *

**Nombre:** HijaDeVoldemort!Sue

**Posibles Alias:**

_**El Nombre Más Común:**_Natasha.

El Premio _No Podrías Haber Sido Más Obvia:_ Volda.

El Premio _OMG Qué Moderna_: Cooper.

El Premio _WTF_: Tiyuila.

El Premio _Otra Vez En Qué País Estamos_: Hikari Tsuki-Riddle

El Premio _Tienes Que Estar De Coña_: Genesis Phoenix

El Premio _Freudiano_: Phalisa.

**Padres:** Voldemort/Bellatrix, Voldemort/Lily, Voldemort/ Cualquier mujer que violó

**Su historia:** Va a Hogwarts a matar a Harry. Es guapa. Comparte insultos predecibles con Draco. Es guapa. Se enamora de Harry. Angustia. Se enrolla con Harry. Angustia. Se acuesta con Harry. Angustia. Se pasa al lado bueno. Angustia. Mata a voldemort. Probablemente un poco más de angustia.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** Harry. Angustia.

**Otras características Definitorias:** Pelo negro usualmente con mechas rojas. Ojos que se vuelven rojos cuando se enfada (así hacen juego con su pelo, bah). Algún tipo de colgante antiguo que es tan sutil como unas luces de neón diciendo "Hija de Voldemort". Habilidades de animaga.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Extranjera!Sue.

* * *

**Nombre:** HijaDeSnape!Sue

**Posibles Alias:**

_**El Nombre Más Común**_: Raven

El Premio _OMG Qué Moderna_: Rory

El Premio _Eso No Es Un Nombre_: Baron

El Premio _WTF_: Inscribson (No, en serio…)

El Premio _Aliteración_: Serafina Samantha Snape

El Premio _Te Juro Que No Me Lo Estoy Inventando_: Foxlyn Elizabeth Athenea Seline Croft Dumbledore Snape

El Premio _Me Voy A Poner Enferma_: Chanson D'Amour (Sí, niños, esto en realidad significa "Canción de Amor" en francés).

**Padres: **Snape/Novia del instituto, Snape/Lily, Snape/Hermione, Snape/Mujer con un nombre raro que era el amor de su vida pero murió.

**Su Historia:** Mamá se la llevó porque Papá es un chico malo. Mamá muere. Es abusada por una familia de acogida/un orfanato. Expresa su enfado e infelicidad llevando maquillaje gótico. Va a Hogwarts. Amigos-4-Ever-instantáneo con el Trío. Conoce a Snape, descubre que es un capullo. Angustia. Conoce a Harry. Angustia. Conoce a Draco. Angustia. No puede escoger entre ellos. Angustia. Un alucinante poder amor-padre-hija reforma a Snape. Snape se vuelve un tipo majo, renuncia a ser un mortífago y se convierte en los padres que Harry nunca tuvo. Los lectores enferman. Se enrolla con Harry. Se acuesta con Harry. Mata a Voldemort.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** Harry. Draco. Justificada indignación.

**Otras Características Definitorias:** Inusualmente buena en pociones (que es debido al genial lazo entre padre e hija), Slytherin, medias de rejilla y Botas FM*.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Extranjera!Sue

*Botas ya comentadas en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Nombre:** HijaDeSirius!Sue

**Posibles Alias:**

**El Nombre Más Común: **Samantha (con "Raven" y "Jade" aferrándose al segundo puesto)

El Premio _WTF_: Sakhmet

El Premio _Tengo Angustia Adolescente_: Rage (_: Rabia_)

El Premio _Se Me Atasca El Teclado_: Chlloee

El Premio _Tienes Que Estar De Coña_: Fireian Marie Sirius Julius Winter-Black

El Premio _No Pudiste Escoger Una Estrella Mejor_: Polaris

**Padres:** Sirius/Novia aleatoria, Sirius/Remus (No pregunten. Por favor, no lo hagan.) Sirius/Lily, y en un caso particularmente hiriente, Sirius/Draco

**Su Historia:** Mamá muere. Es enviada a familia de acogida/orfanato y abusan de ella. Se vuelve una rebelde (que, recuerden, en fanfic significa que lleva maquillaje gótico y viste como una zorra). Angustia. Va a Hogwarts. Amigos-4-ever-instantáneo con el Trío. Angustia. Descubre que su padre era Sirius. Angustia. Descubre que está muerto. Un buen montón más de angustia. Está celosa de Harry (por pasar tiempo con Sirius). Angustia. Se enamora de Harry. Angustia. Un súper poder genial del amor padre-hija trae a Sirius de vuelta del más allá. Introducción de un momento vomitivo padre-hija.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** Harry. Lápiz de ojos negro. Música de Evanescence.

**Otras Características Definitorias:** Habilidad mágica de penetrar en el misterioso velo fatal.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con: **PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Extranjera!Sue

* * *

**Nombre:** HijaDeRemus!Sue

**Posibles Alias:**

_**El Nombre Más Común**_**: **Selene (sí, luna, lo hemos pillado, eres muy lista…) con Katherine y variaciones (Catherine/Kathryn/Cathryn/Kathrynne) en segundo puesto.

El Premio _OMG Qué Moderna_: Piper

El Premio _WTF_: Saybel

El Premio _La Z Arbitraria_: Lynz

El Premio _Alguien Vio "Memorias de una Geisha"_: Sayuri

**Padres:** Remus/cualquier novia, Remus/Sirius (otra vez, no pregunten), Remus/Tonks, Remus/Ginny (¿eh?)

**Su Historia:** Enviada lejos (normalmente a América) con Mamá por "protección". Mamá muere. Abusada por familia de acogida/orfanato. Va a Hogwarts. Amigos-4-ever-instantáneo con el Trío. Descubren que es una licántropa. Angustia. Conoce a Remus. Angustia. Odia ser un monstruo blah blah blah. Angustia. Se enamora de Harry. Draco revela a la escuela que es una licántropa. Angustia. Súper-genial poder de amor padre-hija restaura su autoestima ¡y encuentran una cura para la licantropía! Momento que induce al vómito.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** Harry. Draco (secretamente enamorado de ella y en un ataque de rabia y celos revela su secreto). Carne poco cocinada.

Otras Características Definitorias: Normalmente una animaga. A veces una vampira también (¿Por qué? No lo sé. Sólo porque sí). Tiene nombres ofensivos relacionados con los hombres lobo como "cachorra" que se supone que tienen que ser adorables pero sólo nos hacen encoger de dolor.

Puede Ser Combinada Con: PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Extranjera!Sue

* * *

**Name:** NietaDeDumbledore!Sue

**Posibles Alias:**

_**El Nombre Más Común**_: Anastasia (aunque escrito como Anistasia, Anastassia, Anystaya, etc.)

EL Premio _Quien Supo Que Él Era Japonés_: Yumi (aunque, raramente, Dumbledore parece tener un gran número de nietas japonesas)

El Premio _WTF_: Brynde

El Premio _El Nombre Más Normal_: Sara

El Premio _Tan Obvio Que Duele_: Alba

(Y sí, como todos se están preguntando, encontré al menos una Raven obligatoria).

**Padres:** Anónim hijo/hija de Dumbledore/espos, Sirius, Snape, Lily, James, Remus, McGonagall en varias combinaciones (aparentemente Dumbledore es el padre de cada una de estas personas siempre).

**Su Historia:** Enviada lejos por "protección". Padres asesinados por "venganza". ¡Ira! ¡Rabia! ¡Resentimiento! ¡Hombre, un puesto de profesor en Hogwarts! Viene a Hogwarts. Angustia. Luchas con Dumbledore. Angustia. Hace las paces con Dumbledore. Angustia. Dumbledore muere. Angustia. Reconstruye Hogwarts y le suplanta en su puesto. ¡Yay!

**Interés(es) Romántico(s): **Snape, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Draco… no hay un verdadero patrón para esta Sue.

**Otras Características Definitorias:** Un féniz. Tatoos. Resentimiento. ¿La habilidad de hablar japonés?

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Extranjera!Sue, Adulta!Sue

* * *

_[Nota de la Traductora: espero que os haya gustado, esta parte es sin duda mi favorita por el hecho de los nombres más comunes. En serio, creo que con el de Volda me caí de la silla de la risa.]_


	7. Adulta Sue

Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a la clase siete. Por favor, tomen asiento para que podamos empezar la discusión de hoy.

Antes de empezar, quisiera felicitar a OnTheIdes y a Llassah por enseñarme HijaDeSirius!Fics que no eran Mary Sues incurables. Triunfáis en la vida.

Ahora, empecemos nuestra lección. Por favor, abran sus libros por el Capítulo siete – Adulta!Sues.

Adulta!Sues son únicas de diferentes y notorias maneras. Mientras que la mayoría de las Sues se originan en la mente de chicas adolescentes (A las chicas adolescentes: No os enojéis ni me mandéis e-mails "ZOMGZ Malah!1!", sabéis que tengo razón). Adulta!Sues son muy a menudo creadas por adultos. Esto significa que a menudo son más difíciles de detectar porque los fics están escritos correctamente, y no describe el HotTopic!Armario de la Sue con absoluto detalle. Esto no cambia nuestro punto de vista sobre ellas, siguen siendo Sues y deben ser tratadas como tales (con piedad y parodia). Hay dos ramas principales de Adulta!Sue. Estas son NuevaMiembroDeLaOrden!Sue y NuevaProfesora!Sue. Son parecidas en muchos aspectos, pero como sus historias son bastante diferentes, las trataremos por separado.

* * *

**Name**: NuevaMiembroDeLaOrden!Sue

**Posibles Alias**: Generalmente sigue el Patrón del Nombre de Sue Genérico (ver nota al pie de página1).

**Padres: **Murieron. Trágicamente.

**Su Historia: **NuevaMiembroDeLaOrden!Sue es una Auror/rompedora de maldiciones/experta en pociones/general patea-culos famosa en todo el mundo, y Dumbledore decide que la Orden no puede continuar existiendo sin ella. Conoce a Dumbledore porque fue a Hogwarts, pero se marchó al extranjero justo después de la graduación, huyendo de su Complicado Pasado™ con (interés romántico). Después de que (interés romántico) le rompiera el corazón, mantuvo el contacto con Dumbledore y ahora él le pide personalmente que se una a la Orden.

Dumbledore convenientemente se olvida de decirles que va a venir, así que (interés romántico) piensa que es una intrusa y así ella tiene la oportunidad de exhibir sus habilidades patea-culos.

_Flashback: NuevaMiembroDeLaOrden!Sue y (interés romántico) tienen una angustiosa ruptura/despedida por razones que nunca son completamente explicadas._

Los otros miembros de la Orden están alucinados de haber salido del paso sin ella. Empieza un gran pateamiento-de-culos de los mortífagos, con muchos ingeniosos comentarios por parte de NuevaMiembroDeLaOrden!Sue. Ella solita cambia el curso de la guerra.

_Flashback: La relación de NuevaMiembroDeLaOrden!Sue y (interés romántico) durante los buenos tiempos._

Más pateamiento-de-culos de los mortífagos.

_Flashback: Acostándose con (interés romántico)._

NuevaMiembroDeLaOrden!Sue y (interés romántico) tienen finalmente una enorme lucha sobre su Complicado Pasado™ y esto lleva a una escena de sexo directamente de las páginas de un desgarrador de corpiños.

Los chicos buenos triunfan.

¿Harry Potter? ¿Quién es ese?

**Interés(es) Romántico(s): **O

MullidoyRomántico!Snape (ver nota al pie de página 2)

DiosDelSexo!Sirius (ver nota al pie de página 3)

SensibleyMisterioso!Remus

**Otras Características Definitorias: **Habilidad de patear culos, ¿es que no estaban escuchando? También tiene un armario lleno de ropa al estilo Dominatrix.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Extranjera!Sue, Hija!Sue

* * *

**Name**: NuevaProfesora!Sue

**Posibles Alias**: Generalmente sigue el patrón del Nombre de Sue Genérico (ver nota al pie de página 1).

**Padres:** Murieron. Trágicamente.

**Su Historia:** NuevaProfesora!Sue es también una Auror/rompedora de maldiciones/expert en pociones famosa en todo el mundo. Viene a Hogwarts para ayudar a protegerlo de Voldemort y, lo que es más importante, enseñar a Harry los secretos de sus impresionantes OMG PODERESH ESHPECIALESH™.

_Flashback: Conoce Hogwarts, porque fue una EstudianteDeTraspaso!Sue en su juventud y fue a Hogwarts tras la trágica muerte de sus padres, donde fue consolada por (interés romántico)._

NuevaProfesora!Sue enseña a Harry sus OMG PODERESH ESHPECIALESH™ que nunca son realmente descritos, pero que sin duda derrotarán a Voldemort. Mientras merodea por Hogwarts en la noche llevando lencería sexy, se encuentra por casualidad con (interés romántico). Discuten sobre el entrenamiento de Harry y sobre la seguridad de Harry y sobre su pasado complicado.

_Flashback: la incipiente relación de NuevaProfesora!Sue y (interés romántico) se corta demasiado pronto debido a su OMGSUPERSECRETO entrenamiento en PODERESH ESHPECIALESH™. __Hay angustia._

Se acuestan. En Hogwarts. Probablemente en la biblioteca.

NuevaProfesora!Sue derrota a Voldemort, y posiblemente Harry ayuda.

**Interés(es) Romántico(s):** O

MullidoyRomántico!Snape (ver nota al pie de página 2)

DeVueltaDelVelo!Sirius

SensibleyMisterioso!Remus

**Otras Características Definitorias:** OMG PODERESH ESHPECIALESH™!1uno! Un obligatorio Colgante!Sue que muestra su mágica descendencia que posee los OMG PODERESH ESHPECIALESH™.

**Puede Ser Combinada Con:** PasadoTrágico!Sue, Rebelde!Sue, Extranjera!Sue, Hija!Sue

* * *

(1) Patrón de Nombre de Sue Genérico:

Primer nombre: inventado al azar

Segundo nombre: inventado al azar

Tercer nombre: inventado al azar

Cuarto nombre: combinación al azar de palabras que suenan misteriosas

Quinto nombre: conexión oscura al canon

Último nombre: combinación al azar de palabras que suenan misteriosas

Ejemplo de nombre creado usando el Patrón de los Nombres de Sue Genéricos: Avalina Jadequa Soroniella Truthseeker Dumbledore Moonbeamrider… y eso es sólo de la parte superior de mi cabeza…)

(2) MullidoyRomántico!Snape viene con una explicación obligatoria de cómo en realidad no es malvado ni mortífago y todo fue un plan pre-organizado. Esta teoría no representa los puntos de vista de Citygirl1116 ni de ninguno de sus afiliados o subsidiarios.

(3) Lo confieso, hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana, escribí una historia en la que salía DiosDelSexo!Sirius. ¿Por qué? Bueno, consideren que está enfadado, frustrado y obviamente no había echado un polvo durante los 13 años en Azkaban… piensen sobre eso.


End file.
